In the Bath
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: here is a short oneshot about Numair being over protective of his lover and Daine's unexpected visitor whilst having a bath... Read and find out more. lots of fluff. DN all the way!


**Well here is a short oneshot with fluff to make up for the lack of it in my other Daine and Numair fic "Now that war is done" (which by the way if you have'nt read, I think you should, its pretty good )**

**ANYWAY... this idea came to me when I was in the bath washing my hair and when I opened my eyes I happened to find myself face-to-face with my sisters cat, looking at me and trying to find the best way to see what I was doind with out getting wet. Scared the liven shit outta me and I rekon the cat got a fright too.**

**so read and review, sorry its short,**

**Hidden Fairy xox**

* * *

**-In the Bath-**

Numair sighed as the last page walked out of his classroom. The heat of the day was scorching the room and the mage pulled at the collar of his heavy black robe.

"See you tomorrow Master Numair." Neal called as he gathered up his papers.

"Tomorrow, Nealen." He nodded to the page.

"Say hello to Veralidaine." Numair's head shot up at the boys' word as a strong sense of protectiveness rose in him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Neal." The mage's voice firm.

Neal scattered and as he was about to shut the door, tripped. Numair shook his head and began to gather his things into his bag. Tiredly, he stepped out into the corridor, but realising that Daine was in his rooms, his step quickened and the unusually tall man walked through the corridors, up the stairs and down the hall leading to their rooms.

Pausing a moment at the brass plates in the wall beside the door, Numair smiled softly at the sight. Two names, his own and his lovers were displayed for all to see. Smiling more broadly, Numair leant to open the door when a squeal of shock emitted from behind the door reaching his ears.

"Daine?" he called, but her sudden laughter filtered out his call.

"I told you to be careful." Her sweet voice said which was followed by a great splashing. Numair put down his bag, before following the laughter of his newly betrothed. His mind tricking him cruelly as to whom she was with in the bath.

"Do you have any idea what my lover would say if he found you here with me?" She asked her companion as Numair's heart missed a beat. 'She wouldn't' his mind said over and over. And he paused as she spoke again.

"If he finds you here with me I will be at his disposal." Numair's tricking mind however replayed the words in his mind as, 'he might reconsider his proposal.' Not wanting to wait any longer. Numair strode around the screen, shielding her from visiting eyes and called to her.

"Magelet?" he caught her unawares, and was definitely not ready for what he saw.

"Numair?" she squealed, shocked, slipping beneath the water of the bath, her head disappearing. Daine come up spluttering, wiping water from her eyes. "I didn't hear you come in. Numair?" she voiced his name, concerned at the look on his face.

"Who were you sharing the bath with?" he asked calmly, readying himself for the worse.

"What? Numair it was-Oh…OH! Numair you wouldn't think that of me?" she asked horrified, and standing up from the bath, stepped out and dripped over to him.

"You didn't think I had a man in here do you?" She was holding back peels of laughter.

"Well the way you were speaking to him, it was hard to think other wise." Daine's face lost its light and the laughter fell from her lips.

"You dare accuse me of sleeping around?" She grabbed the front of his robe with pink dripping hands. "Especially when I am betrothed to you? That's a low cut Numair." Daine dropped his robe and walked over to the side of the bath, hidden from Numair, his eyes unashamedly following her glistening form.

"This is who was in the bath with me." As she said this, Daine picked up a dripping tom cat.

"Oh." Numair announced.

"Yes, oh. He fell in." Daine put the cat back down on the soaking ground and stepped back into the bath. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue my bath _without_ you." She sunk herself up to her neck as Numair stood silently, calling himself five kinds of idiot in his head.

Without thinking twice, the mage pulled off his clothes as quick as he could and tossed them into the corner before stepping into the bath with her.

"What are you doing?" she squealed. "I said _without_ you." She went to stand as Numair sunk into the water but his hands shot out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her with a splash to his lap.

"Let me go." She shouted, trying to smack his hands off her. "You don't deserve to be forgiven." He caught her hands as she spoke and then held her tightly to his chest.

"No, I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I do deserve to be listened to." His voice spoke in her ear and despite herself she shivered, even in the hot water. Daine hmphed and crossed her arms as the tom cat licked himself all over beside the bath.

"Sweet, you have know idea how desperate I am for you to understand." His fingers moved over her stomach, one hand stretching to her thigh, the other caressing the underside of her breasts. "Magelet, you know my protectiveness over you sometimes gets the better of me, it was something that one of the pages said in class today that set me unawares." He spoke gently and felt his love relax slightly in his hold but turn to face him.

"A page?" she asked comically. He frowned again.

"Nealen has a crush on you." He answered bitterly causing Daine to laugh and relax against his bare chest and wriggle against him. Groaning low, his teeth bit her neck softly and let her slide down to sit in the bottom of the bath between his legs, embracing her tightly.

"I suppose it did sound as if I had a man in here." She admitted softly.

"It was wrong of me to even let the thought cross my mind." He said into her ear. "Please forgive me Sweet." Daine wriggle against him again.

"I'm willing to let you make it up to me." She said, putting her head into his shoulder and turning her lips into his neck. He chuckled low and stood slowly.

"That my darling betrothed," he started as the mage carried her out of the bath and around the screen. "is something I am able to do." Laying her wet body onto the bed, he lay down upon her warm skin and crushed lips to her own.

"I love you Daine." He whispered as they took a breath. Daine chuckled and wrapped legs around her lover's waist.

"Yeah you'd better."

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Fell free to let me know, i love reviews. nudge nudge wink wink I hope you all liked it, I have a few ideas for some more oneshots so keep a look out.**

**Your devoted Authoress,**

** Hidden Fairy **


End file.
